


Cocaine Castle

by Girigirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Deal With It, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Mentions of Taeil, Minor Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Taeyong is Blonde, Unhealthy Relationships, Yuta is whipped, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: Yuta gets more than he signs up for when he enters the infamous Cocaine Castle with Taeyong.AKA Yuta has a praise kink, is practically addicted to Taeyong and will do anything to please him.





	Cocaine Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll, this is NOT beta’d So please forgive me. I just really needed some YuTae smut in my life. My next work will be Yujae, I just need a concept lol

“Don’t take him there, please Taeyong.” The blonde male smirked at Taeil before swinging an arm around Yuta’s waist, airily taking the other up the decadent staircase. 

Yuta’s heart beat raced as he let himself be essentially dragged up the marble staircase, not knowing what to expect. Downstairs had already been a culture shock for the naive Japanese male. People were doing cocaine off of each other’s bodies, weed was openly smoked, people more writhed than danced on the floor under the influence of Molly and who knows what else. There had definitely been something special about his water as he felt tingly and overly attached to everyone and everything although it was all unfamiliar and alien to him. 

The masquerade masks had slowly gone from benign to creepily beautiful in a matter of hours and the opulently dressed crowd’s raucous and hedonistic behavior was in stark contrast with how put together and lovely everyone had dressed. 

Finally the stairs ended and the pair found themselves in front of a large door from which a hazy smoke that couldn’t have been marijuana trickled into the hallway. 

Taeil yells from behind them again but refuses to step onto even the first step to stop them as if there’s a barrier there that the oldest wouldn’t dare attempt to breach. 

Taeyong laughed sardonically before turning to Yuta and grabbing his chin. “ Everything you give me is so soft and beautiful, you dull the edges like the best opiate and make me higher than the purest cocaine. Being inside you is fucking heaven. Downstairs isn’t nearly the place for what I want to do to you and your fucking innocent facade.”

“I don’t want to be here Taeyong, I’m scared.” The brunette leaned into the other’s side as if he could hide from all the vice around him in Taeyong’s arms. Taeyong pulled Yuta to his chest and stroked his hair “it’s gonna be more than okay, baby I promise.”

Yuta doubted Taeyong’s version of okay but he loved the other and would do anything for him. Loving Taeyong was a disaster but he felt it so deeply he felt powerless to say no to Taeyong about anything. 

The other let him go and slung his arm back around his waist before pushing the door open as if he owned the place. Yuta coughed because of the smoke filling the room, the white blue smoke making him feel like he was in a dream of some kind. He was so distracted by the smoke and bodies that he hadn’t noticed Taeyong slipping away into the haze. He frantically looked for him until he found his lover doing a line off of an unknown woman’s shoulder. 

“Taeyong stop. You’ve been doing lines for the past few hours you’re going to die.” He felt tears well up in his eyes from worry and a slight bit of jealousy. 

The Japanese male glared at the woman and pulled Taeyong gently away, the other’s eyes blown out and his hands lightly shaking. 

“Let me fuck you.” 

“I...I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“I said let me fuck you, baby.” Taeyong backed Yuta into a wall and stuck his hand up the brunette’s shirt toying with one of his nipples, pulling a keening noise out of Yuta as the other still tried to talk Taeyong out of it. But before Yuta knew it his button down was undone and sliding off his shoulders and falling gracelessly to the floor. 

“Taeyong please I’m not an exhibitionist you’re making me uncomfortable.” His voice cracked before coming out in a whisper. 

“Well it’s your lucky day because I’m going to make you one.” Taeyong switched their positions with his back against the wall and Yuta standing awkwardly in front of him, unsure what to do. Taeyong did all the thinking for them both by unzipping his dress pants and Yuta salivated at the half hard but already considerable length covered in a layer of silk boxers.

“Get on your knees. Be good for me Yuta.”

Yuta blushed but did as he was told because he got off on praise and lord help him if he was bad. Taeyong didn’t like when he was bad. 

He nervously rubbed Taeyong’s erection through his boxers, experimentally mouthing at the hardening member as he grew a little bolder as Taeyong praised him from above. 

“Don’t be shy baby, stop acting like it’s your first time. Come on, show me what that talented mouth of yours can do.” 

Yuta’s receding blush returned full force but he closed his eyes for a moment telling himself that this was for Taeyong, this was for Taeyong, this was for Taeyong.

He slowly peeled Taeyong’s boxers away, taking the others member into his hand and stroking him to full hardness before taking the other’s large dick into his mouth, getting it all the way down his throat in one fell swoop and deepthroating the other, occasionally coughing as he choked on Taeyong’s cock.

After a few minutes he pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lips and Taeyong’s member before he proceeded to lick the tip like a kitten lapping up milk. 

“Fuck you’re so fucking sweet baby boy. Open up for me.” 

Yuta did as told and next thing Taeyong had a hand painfully grabbing his hair as he started fucking his mouth, Yuta thankful his gag reflex was mostly gone as Taeyong wasn’t holding back. 

“So good Yuta, this is why you’re better than any drug. I don’t have to pay a damn cent.”

Somehow the comment made Yuta feel disgusting and cheap but he didn’t move to defend his honor. He was so weak when it came to this man, he just made sure he kept his mouth adequately open and tried not to wince too much from how hard Taeyong was pulling his hair. 

Just as Yuta was getting used to it Taeyong pulled him off his dick and pulled Yuta to his feet. 

“Good boy. Drop your pants.” Yuta nervously looked around at the curious eyes that were now on them. 

“Taeyong, I don-“ Yuta was cut off when Taeyong slapped him sharply, his eyes hardening. 

“Did I ask you what you do or don’t want to do? I told you to drop your pants. You have 10 seconds to get naked or we’re going to have a bad time Yuta.”

Yuta hesitated but Taeyong ran his hand down Yuta’s face and gently circled Yuta’s throat and although the action seemed loving he knew what would happen next if he didn’t behave. 

The Japanese boy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, let them slide down his legs as he pushed his boxers down before stepping out of the pile of his clothing. 

“Much better Yuta. See how easy that was?” 

Yuta nodded with tears in his eyes and one of their spectators laughed cruelly before whispering something to the male next to him. Yuta had been naked plenty of times but he’d never felt so exposed. He felt like they could all see how needy, how pathetic, how completely obedient to an unforgiving deity in human form he was. 

Taeyong wandered a little ways before grabbing a red silk curtain and pulling until it ripped and he had a length of red silk which he spread on the floor haphazardly. 

“Lay down, baby boy.” Yuta did as he was told hoping beyond hope that Taeyong would just fuck him and end this ordeal. But this was Taeyong, nothing ever ended quickly, everything had to be drawn out to cruel lengths. 

“Anyone want to take a picture of innocent little Yuta?” Yuta sat up to protest but Taeyong pushed him back down with his foot and gave him a warning look. 

“Unless you want to get fucked by every male in this room you better lay down. Be good Yuta.” 

Yuta nodded but he couldn’t help crying as a small group of people came and took pictures of his naked body and tear streaked face, some even venturing to touch him or stroke him. Yuta was embarrassed at how hard he was getting and he couldn’t help but cry a little harder, the crowd around him laughing and sarcastically cooing at him. 

Finally, Taeyong layed down next to him, and smiled gently. 

“Get on top.” Yuta scrambled to get on top, hoping to see that smile again, the smile he loved from the man he loved.   
Yuta spit in his hand and spread the saliva on Taeyong’s cock hoping it would be enough so he wouldn’t tear. But then at least the blood could serve as lube and he knew Taeyong loved that. 

He sank down slowly, moving his hips more and more as time passed, loving the moans he was getting from the blonde. 

“Yuta I fucking love you, baby.” Yuta wasn’t sure if he meant he loved what he was doing or he loved him but he greedily took it as the latter and his heart swelled. 

“Taeyong please fuck me.” For the first time that night Taeyong obliged him and flipped them smoothly, positioning one of Yuta’s legs on his shoulder, applying more saliva before he fucked him mercilessly. 

The brunette fell apart underneath him, looking like he was gonna pass out any moment, moaning Taeyong’s name over and over again as he clutched at the expanse of silk beneath him. 

“You’re such a good boy Yuta.” Taeyong strokes Yuta and picked up as his pace as he reached his climax and within a few minutes he spilled into the other, fucking Yuta through his climax and pushing his cum deeper into the other.

Yuta, still being stroked by Taeyong professed his love before spilling over Taeyong’s hand. The blonde brought his dirtied hand to Yuta’s mouth, the brunette licking his own cum off his lover’s hand. When Taeyong was satisfied with Yuta’s work, he finished wiping his hand off on the silk curtain before climbing back on top of the younger to kiss him gently, the kiss becoming more passionate and just as Yuta was hardening again Taeyong pulled away. Taeyong stroked his face gently before climbing off of him, bowing to the spectators who laughed before wandering off as the show was now over. 

Yuta quickly got dressed, scrambling for his clothes in embarrassment his face red and in disbelief that he had just fucked in front of 15 or so people and enjoyed it. 

Taeyong grabbed him once they were both dressed and they made out against the wall, Yuta relishing in how intimate this felt compared to getting fucked raw in front of a crowd. 

“Yuta I love you. I really love you baby. You’re so good. You’re the best, never leave me. I won’t let you.” 

Yuta knew that was as gentle as Taeyong could be, everything always intense with him but Yuta wouldn’t change anything about him. 

He let Taeyong drag him to the floor where they slow danced to music that didn’t match, a King and his Queen, enjoying each other as they twirled and held tight to each other, spending their night floating in the cocaine castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did. Love ya’ll ^^


End file.
